Konoha's Weapon and Greatest Fear!
by The one and only Naruto
Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime's wishes weren't granted at all? What if Naruto learned about Kyuubi earlier? What if the council decided who got to "use" Naruto? What would happen? Who would this person "using" Naruto be? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is my new story, but this one is of my choice. The poll is still up; so this story has nothing to do with the one concerning the poll. Have a nice time reading the prologue! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charectors, but I own my OC!**_

_**Words:**_

_**Update Date: 3-22-09**_

_**Prologue: Warrior Wasted**_

* * *

Standing before Konoha was their weapon. Cold. A cold, cold weapon. Evil from becoming the weapon. An evil, very evil weapon, only when used as such. Deadly. A deadly man, known as Konoha's weapon. And he had returned from his trip.

Sadness, happiness, anger, and the state of emotion. All not found in Konoha's weapon. The only thing found, was an emotionless boy, at a young age. 4 at Genin, 5 at Chuunin, 7 at Jounin, and 8 at ANBU. Who was the wretched soul who put this young boy, who could have had such a life, in misery? Danzo. Danzo, the wretched war-hawk of his time, blood thirsty for hot blooded killers. But was this weapon like that? Yes. If used by Danzo, this boy would be the fear of the world. If used by Akatsuki, he would be one of the best fighters in the world. And if used by Sarutobi, he would be the greatest peace-keeper of all time. But the council had agreed. Danzo owned Naruto.

Living, but dead. Strong, yet weak.

Some lived their lives in fear, some in happiness, and some in pain. But Uzumaki Naruto felt none of that. All he felt, was...nothing. He was Konoha's weapon, and he was the strongest. No one in Konoha would rise to his power. But some would come close. One would be the case of Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha Clan. At least, that's what you think. The best of the best, the best of the ANBU, the best of the Kages, Uzumaki Naruto reigned all. None would come to challenge his power. He would become the Kage of all the Kages.

At least, that was under Danzo.

If even one soul had tried to help this poor soul, the world would be in great state. Wars would be finished in the first day, treaties would be issued every day, and one day, there would be world peace.

That is, under Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage.

He could rise to new heights. He would be the stronger than the King of the Bijuu, if he learned to control him correctly. If that happened, Akatsuki's goals; and Pein's goals would be accomplished, and Konoha destroyed.

That is, under Akatsuki.

But what if none lived to know of his fate? What if he wasn't living in Konoha, what would happen? Would he hate his home village? Or would he love it, since he loved everything else? Would he destroy Konoha on his own? Or would he help Konoha prosper? Which would happen?

Living, in life, but dead, in emotions. Strong in power, yet weak with words. All he took were orders. He was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's strongest weapon._** And fear.**_

* * *

_**Pretty good for an intro, right? This is my new story, and check out my other story, which will be receiving a super long, awesome, kick-ass chapter for reaching 7500 hits, and 1000 hits in ONE DAY! Woo hoo! To commemorate, I have started this story. I don't know if I will continue this or not, that is up to the reviewers. Tell me if you like it or not. This is the story which I slightly described in Naruto: Rise of a New Hero. Who knows? I may just delete this story! I have to say, I hated the beginning of the Prologue, but I loved the ending. (Last sentence.)How about you? **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-King of All Naruto**_


	2. Chapter 1: Konoha's Weapon: Kitsune

_**AN: Yay! I have already received my first review for this story in the first day it was posted. This story's chapters will be long than Naruto: Rise of a New Hero's chapters. I have just started writing stories on FF recently, so I'm still pretty new. Have a nice time reading this new story and chapter! Also check Naruto: Rise of a New Hero, by me. Read and review! I don't care if you have a FF user name or you are anonymous, I just care about reviews! Kitsune is when Naruto has his ANBU mask, or acting ANBU, and Naruto is just...well Naruto! Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, and I never will! I only own my OC's...and my story. As I said before, "Have a nice time reading this new story and chapter!"**_

_**Word Count: 3493**_

_**Update Date: 3-22-09**_

_**Chapter 1: Konoha's Weapon**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's greatest weapon, had returned from his two-day long mission of infiltrating Kirigakure no Sato. (**Hidden Mist Village**)

'..,' Naruto thought about nothing, not about anything other than Konoha. Being loyal to Konoha, helping Konoha and doing hard, S-rank missions for Konoha.

But why? Why would he continue to work so very hard for the village that had turned him into a weapon, a living destroyer? Did he not know what they had done? Did he think all Jinchuuriki were treated like this? No. It was all for the 3rd Hokage, and the 4th Hokage. (**Third and Fourth Fire Shadows)**

The 4th wanted him to be seen as a hero, for saving the village from the nine-tailed fox; he was the one who held the fox and didn't let the fox come out every day and kill them all. If the 4th was still alive, some would think he would change his mind about putting Kyuubi inside Uzumaki Naruto. Now, the 3rd had tried to keep his humanity intact, even though Naruto didn't know about that. If all went as the 3rd planned it to be, Naruto would become a splendid Konoha Ninja, and would one day become the Hokage. The villagers would come to like him, and he wouldn't be hated. But his plan failed. Naruto was once again seen as an evil boy, and Naruto had come to learn about the Kyuubi at about three years old.

----Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die, you demon!" one of the villagers screamed.

The villagers were currently beating Naruto until he cried.

"Die, Kyuubi! We never want to see you again!" a drunk villager shouted.

The cold, dark, hating voices had a big effect on Naruto who was crying like their was no tomorrow.

'Why do they think I am Kyuubi? I was just born on the same day!' Naruto was deep in thought.

He had learned how to read from that young of an age, because if he couldn't read, the big, "mean people" would beat the boy for not knowing how. Then Naruto had come to learn as he saw others. Naruto did some research on the Kyuubi, and was learning a lot about Kyuubi. He learned that Bijuu could only be sealed into human vessels. So of course, he thought he was the Kyuubi, since it was sealed within him.

----End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If that one day changed, the world would be so different.

The council had agreed. Once Naruto had become Chuunin, he was put under the care of Danzo, and he would come to be one of the greatest ninja, dead and alive. He may have even surpassed the 4th! This is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road.

He was wearing the basic ANBU armor since he had become part of the ANBU. Even though his master was Danzo, he had like Sarutobi Hiruzen better, and had joined the classic ANBU, not the Ne division. (**Ne=Root**) Sarutobi had always done something or another to help Naruto, whether it being giving him the mission he wanted, letting him loan some money, or just helping him keep the bit of humanity he had, which Naruto never knew about. Sarutobi was the closest person he had that he could count as family. No other would be counted as such, because no other was so nice and kind to the "boy." Calling him a boy would be an understatement. He was eight years old, and was in the ANBU.

Naruto landed in the ANBU headquarters.

Even though nobody knew it, the ANBU headquarters that everyone saw was just a cover, it was really a lounge for the ANBU, but only ANBU knew that. Even in the lounge, all of the ANBU had to be strict and serious. Many weren't, due to no supervision, and drank there, partied there, and just broke about every rule about the ANBU in there. That wasn't the case for Uzumaki Naruto. He would follow every rule and be strict to others about breaking any rules. He met Kakashi Hatake in there once, but a few days after he met him, Kakashi resigned. He never really met Kakashi. He could have become a student of his if the circumstances had changed before, long before, when he was three.

Naruto went to the Hokage Tower to get a mission.

The Sandaime was sitting in his office, enjoying the book his student had written. How much of a pervert he was was currently unmeasured. If you could measure a man on pervertedness, Jiraiya and his sensei, Sarutobi, would be on the top of the list. Not many knew that. Only a selected few, which were Tsunade, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Orochimaru, Naruto, and a few others.

Naruto reached the Hokage's office and said, "I need a new mission."

"Of course, Naruto. What rank would you like this time."

"Some thing simple and easy. I have enough money to last for the week."

"You could use you money to buy other clothes so that you can talk to other ANBU and Jounin."

"Why would I want to talk to someone who thinks I am a monster? There isn't much of a chance of that happening you know, Hokage-sama."

"Not all think of you as the creature. What about me? Do I think of you like that?" the Sandaime questioned.

"No Hokage-sama, you are an exception," Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you try talking to my son, Asuma Sarutobi? He may not be me, but he is connected to me by blood."

"I don't see any point to try and do that, Hokage-sama. May I have my mission?"

"Of course, Naruto. You should try to talk to some others. You might find a friend."

Naruto was emotionless. The Sandaime gave Naruto the mission slip.

"This is the only lower-ranked mission I have. The only other solo is an S-rank mission."

"Fine. I'll take it."

The whole year had been like this. Naruto wouldn't do too many high ranked missions, so Sarutobi Hiruzen always asked why. Then he tried to pressure him into going with some other ANBU or Jounin, and Naruto would always refuse. Then he would give him a cooperative mission, which Naruto barely talked in. This was the first time the old Sarutobi had mentioned Asuma, though he had just returned from being one of the twelve ninja guardians.

'What will I do with that boy? He needs to gain some of his humanity back!' he thought.

Outside, Naruto grouped up with his team. This mission would provide him with enough money to get ramen for the rest of the week. Who would think, even while he was cold, dark, and hated, he still loved ramen? Although he shared his father's love for ramen, he was not all like him. Cold, dark and hated didn't sound like the 4th. It sounded like the opposite. He was the shadow of the Yondaime, the complete opposite. Yet he was his son. Naruto hadn't learned this yet.

Naruto showed each member of the 4 man squad the mission report, which showed clearly that Naruto was the leader of the mission.

'What is Sandaime-sama thinking?' Naruto thought.

**'Shut up kit, I'm trying to sleep!' Kyuubi said.** (**This is in Naruto's mind scape. The "said" here means that they are talking to each other, yet only each other can hear.**)

'Kyuubi, what do you really want?' Naruto had talked to Kyuubi many times before, and most of the times, he was just using words to communicate, "I hate you."

**'I need you to do something for me in this mission.'**

'For god's sake Kyuubi, I am not going to kill this defenseless ANBU!'

To Naruto, they were all defenseless. Weak, defenseless ANBU who could be killed easily.

**'They can put up with one move!'**

'No, they can't.'

**'Yes they can!' **

Kyuubi was getting sick.

'How do you know? Danzo was my sensei. He taught me that my new jutsu could kill anyone, anyone alive, even the bastard snake.'

**'That bastard could easily live through your pitiful excuse of an attack. He lived through my attack, he can live through your attack.'**

'Then why don't we find out, Kyuubi? Put my powers to the test, by killing Orochimaru. I'll have Sandaime-sama make the mission request as soon as I get back.'

**'Like you will do that! You would never do that! You said, "I will never overstep my boundaries as a Shinobi," remember? You can't do that now!'**

'My boundaries as a Shinobi have changed. Times have changed, and so have the boundaries. I am part of the ANBU. If you were alive Kyuubi, I'd give you a good fight before dying. You would get some injuries fighting me!'

**'Don't forget mortal, I am immortal.'**

'Yes, but just like me, you have limited energy and chakra. That would lead to your downfall.'

**'Kid, don't overstep your boundaries. You are nowhere near my amount of chakra or energy.'**

'Whatever. I'm going back to the mission.'

"Kitsune, (**fox**) what are we going to do?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Crow, we are going to bring back a ninja for questioning."

"I know that Kitsune, but what is the plan of action?"

The ANBU always had to be dead on the point to talk to Kitsune.

"The usual."

The usual was the same plan the had every time. The medic-nins would stay back, Kitsune would take out the nins in sight, and the rest of the ninja would help him in finishing them off. If an ANBU didn't remember "the usual" in about a month, Kitsune would refuse to be the captain with them on the team. If Kitsune wasn't the captain, then he would have to give in. Captains could refuse due to the team, but the units couldn't.

As expected with Kitsune (**When in "ANBU mode" he will be referred to as Kitsune.**) the ninja was brought in safely, and he had no injuries on him whatsoever. The name of the "Golden Fox" was enough to scare him. (**I may refer to him as this, too.**) The Golden Fox was Kitsune's reputation in the land. Some had thought of putting a flee-on-sight, just like the Yondaime, but they decided that he wasn't that bad. Until the incident.

----Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the Iwagakure (**Hidden Rock Village**)Tower. He was to capture, or also known as rescue, a boy who had been taken by Iwagakure Ninja for testing. They would be doing experiments on him, checking if he could become a human weapon. The boy was at the top of the tower, and Naruto was at the bottom. Naruto barged through the 250 Iwagakure Ninjas, just to complete the mission and save the boy. He had killed every single Iwagakure Ninja in there, which led to Iwa hating the young ANBU. Not a single soul in Iwa knew that it was just an 8 year old boy who had done all of that.

----End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since about a month ago, Iwagakure had put a bounty on the ANBU's head. The Golden Fox had a bounty of about 9,568,000 yen, which was about 100,000 U.S. Dollars. Anyone seeing the "Golden Fox" had a shot at this bounty, even their greatest enemy, Konoha. They said if anyone in Konoha had brought the head of the Golden Fox, they would give them the money. Some had attempted to kill the ANBU, but had failed miserably, some of them getting decapitated (**Their head was cut off.**) by Kitsune. Iwagakure's Shinobi status went down as a whole, leaving the village open for attack. But they weren't attacked. As much as Kitsune hated Iwagakure, he hated wars even more. So he said he would side with Iwa if any war had come. That had scared anyone that thought of starting a war with Iwa. They would grow back to the Shinobi Village they once were in about five years, but with no one attacking, they could take advantage of it.

The ANBU team was disbanded, with the mission over, and the target brought.

The target was none other than the stealer of the Nidaime's (**Second Fire Shadow**) sword. Rokushou Aoi, the stealer of the Nidaime's sword was taken in from Amegakure. (**Hidden Rain Village**) The Jounin had left the area as soon of hearing about the Golden Fox, running right into him while retreating. One Kage Bunshin (**Shadow Clone**) was over there and the real Golden Fox was in the direction Aoi was retreating.

Naruto gave his mission report and left the tower. It had been a long day for him, and operating missions with people was not his thing. The only time he talked in the mission was to give orders.

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked out of his office. From what Kitsune had said, Aoi had had the Nidaime's sword, and the power to wield it, which meant he was a fairly good Jounin. Not many could hold the Nidaime's sword, rather use it like a toothpick. Only a select few were thought to be able to hold that kind of weight.

Naruto walked outside his apartment. It had been protected by traps all over the place since he had learned under Danzo, the blood thirsty hawk. He learned that Danzo hated the Sandaime, and wanted the job for himself. Naruto, liking the Sandaime, thought Danzo was a crazy old coot, but Naruto would never say it. Danzo would rip him to shreds, but with Naruto's new jutsu...I don't think Danzo would ever be known. (Who's Danzo?{joke} Ha!) Naruto went to sleep. It had been a hard day, and his training was very harsh.

----The Next Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One bowl of Pork Ramen, please!" Naruto said.

Teuchi was currently enjoying his customers coming in; he hated when they left; that meant no more money spent by them! Teuchi got out a bowl of ramen for the new customer he heard, and headed to the front of the little resteraunt.

"One bowl of Pork Ramen, right here!" he announced.

Naruto took his bowl, ate it down, and went to the Hokage Tower for a new mission.

At the moment, Sarutobi Hiruzen was very tense.

Kitsune was doing nothing but missions and turning into the next Inu, (**Dog**) the old Kakashi Hatake. He would have to find something for Kitsune to do before he became insane due to missions.

'Maybe make him meet Kakashi.' The old Hokage giggled.

'Nah, then he'd turn into a pervert.'

Kitsune walked into his office.

"Sandaime-sama, I need a new mission," Kitsune's voice was hollow and emotionless, just like the old ANBU Kitsune. The old Kitsune was deep and emotionless, but Sarutobi changed that a little bit about him a long, long time ago. Really, the incident occurred only about two months ago.

"Kitsune, you are to be put on mission leave until further notice," the Sandaime said.

"I refuse to be put on mission leave; with all due respect, Hokage-sama."

"Too bad for you then, I have already issued it into the books."

Kitsune inwardly groaned. He hated to be put on mission leave. All he would do then would be...he would eat ramen, sleep, eat ramen, train, and....did I mention eat ramen?

'Great, stuck on another mission leave.'

**'Stupid Kage, not letting my host take missions!' Kyuubi acted.**

Really, Kyuubi was glad that Kitsune was on leave. That means more training, which means more strength. A ninja burst through the door, which Kitsune had just come through.

'Great, the ANBU is here!' he thought.

"Hokage-sama, the council has demanded something from you!"

Kitsune leaned forward, interested. The Hokage (**Fire Shadow**) motioned for the ninja to whisper in his ear.

The Jounin continued to whisper in his ear.

"...and they demanded _that_ ANBU is to be put on the Uchiha's team; since he does need protection from any foreign ninjas that he encounters. Some had advised that since he was the last Uchiha, he was strong enough to fend for himself, or that Kakashi Hatake, a previous ANBU would be enough, but it had been decided. For three months, _that _ ANBU is to be put on the Uchiha's team."

"..," the Kage had no answer.

Inside really, the Kage was furious! Who would dare just order him around like that, call Naruto a "that" and demand that the "Last Uchiha" would have the right to have two ANBU level ninja guarding him at every moment. It made the Kage mad that only the Uchiha would get such treatment. Not only because he was the "Last Uchiha" but also because he was just an Uchiha. Think, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father, was under the care of Jiraiya, one of the Sannin. Obito Uchiha, though hated, was under Minato Namikaze, a prodigy who was Jiraiya's apprentice. Now, they wanted Minato's son, and Kakashi Hatake to guard one measly Uchiha.

'These idiots!'

Now the only problem was getting Kitsune to guard him. Kitsune would refuse he knew, but not if he changed the rank.

"Eh, Kitsune! I have a mission for you!"

**'Great, now he can't train as much as he wants to!' Kyuubi said.**

"I thought you said I was on mission leave?"

"Never mind that," the Kage said, "I need you to do..."

'How far should I change the rank?' the Kage thought.

"an S-rank mission."

"????"

To Be Continued....

* * *

_**This was the first chapter of this story, (Not counting the Prologue) so I hope you liked it!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**I have the poll up still, so keep voting. For all I know, this story might be hated by all, and I might delete it! That is all up to you, my readers. **_

_**Just remember to check out my other stories; I am starting to like this one the best.**_

_**-Read and Review!**_

_**- -**** King of all Naruto ****- -**_


	3. Chapter 2: Tsuchikage

_** Sorry for the late update. I was REALLY bored, and I couldn't think of ideas. I will most likely have another chapter up on Sunday. I already got another review! Just to tell all of you readers, you will be receiving updates really slowly now, so you can say boo now. I usually update on the weekends, so expect slightly slow updates from me. I am not one of those crazy awesome "everyday updating writers." I have seen one though, and he was a f****** good author. That was during the winter time though, so it could have been his "Winter Vacation." As I said, I got a new review, so I am especially putting this story up, to honor the nice, kind person that sent a review. (Laugh) I am really doing this just for another review; otherwise, you would be receiving a chapter during next weekend. Just remember one thing, guys, MY SPRING BREAK IS OVER! That means less updating, less words in my chapters, less chapters, and most likely, fewer reviews. Have a nice time reading the story! Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, and I never will! I only own my OC's...and my story. P.S.- The XxXxXxXxXxX means a change in location. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in Naruto. I only own my OCs. **_

_**Word Count: 3532**_

_**Update Date: 3/23/09**_

_**Chapter 2: Tsuchikage**_

* * *

Naruto was leaning in on his chair, awaiting the new S-rank mission.

Meanwhile, the young Uchiha was just about to know his new sensei, and who was in his team.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke sat up in his seat unusually, hoping that his sensei; and his teammates weren't weak or drawbacks in his quest; nay, ambition to kill Itachi and restore his clan.

'Who is my sensei going to be?'

Iruka started to announce the teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

Iruka quickly read the note and thought of an excuse.

"What about our third member, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Of course, she didn't care about the third member, all she cared about was "her precious" Sasuke.

"Your third member will meet you up with your sensei a bit later. He is a new kid."

'Stupid new kid slows down my training to defeat Itachi!' Sasuke thought.

'What is the council thinking? To have an ANBU member act as part of the squad Sasuke is in? The council must have gone crazy!' Iruka thought.

While Iruka was thinking, the Sandaime was in a heavy situation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So what is this S-rank mission, Hokage-sama?"

"Well Kitsune, we have a non-ANBU mission for you, so you can take off your mask, and I will be referring to you in code-name form. (**Not ANBU form, just code-name form. Like Tenzo. His code-name was Yamato.**) Your code-name for this mission will be.... I don't have a code-name for you yet!" the old Kage looked away, "You will have to be referred to by your real name. I know you don't want to, but you have to for this mission."

Naruto removed his mask and sat down.

"Naruto, you will have to do something that is really crazy, yet an S-rank mission. Do you accept?"

Sarutobi knew that Naruto could not turn down an S-rank mission, so he did it on purpose so Naruto would accept before he gave the briefing.

"Of course, Hokage-sama, I accept."

Sarutobi gave him the briefing, and let's just say that Naruto wasn't really happy.

"What the hell? I have to baby-sit some ******* kids?"

'Well, at least he showed emotion in the ******* part of his talking. Maybe he is getting somewhere.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi had read the note he had received.

'What the **** is the Hokage thinking if he puts....him on a Genin team? These are not hard-core killers, this is the next generation of ninja! How dare he put Sasuke Uchiha with a hard-boiled killer!' Kakashi thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'There must have been some specific reason Hokage-sama put....the boy....on the Uchiha's team. Otherwise it will lead to just pain, blood, destruction, and who knows what more?'

Ibiki had been thinking about what the Hokage had done. He had met Kitsune many times, but he was never able to cure him like he could to Inu (Dog) and Inu had been cured after a few months. Ibiki had worked with this kid for about a year, and he was never able to crack the inner shell he had within him.

'He was just something else,' Ibiki thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What is Sarutobi thinking? He put my very best student; one better than the Uchiha could ever be, on the Uchiha's team! That blasted ******* piece of junk!" Danzo said aloud.

"Master, maybe I may be of some use now that the boy is gone?" the boy asked.

"Yes, you may be the very next. But you will have to wait. My old student is already falling into the old Sarutobi's hands. That is not something I am proud about. At all!" Danzo said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi had went to area where his Genin team was supposed to meet.

On the roof.

There, a new generation would emerge.

Either hard-boiled killers.

Or nice, kind elite Shinobi.

It all depended on the Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. The Hidden Leaf Village....

"Hey look, Sasuke-kun! It's our sensei!" Sakura screamed.

".....," Sasuke said nothing.

'Sasuke is the emo avenger of the group.

Sakura is probably the fan-girl/dead-weight of the group.

And Uzumaki Naruto, who isn't here is probably the strongest, quickest, and most experienced of them all, including myself.'

Of course, Kakashi had done many mission, yet he had not come close to "The Weapon's" record of missions. Over ten-thousand missions. And this boy was less than twenty years old. Imagine what would happen if this atrocity continued. Konoha would be the strongest of them all, but with a great price. The price would be a man; a human sacrifice. A Jinchuuriki, the art of human sacrifice.

"Aren't you supposed to teach us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but we are waiting on our third student if you haven't noticed," Kakashi replied.

'That fag of a third student. I'll kill him once he gets here! Then our sensei will have to focus all of the attention on me!' Sasuke thought.

Naruto arrived in the middle of the field, while Sasuke charged at him, ready to do a Katon Jutsu.

"You aren't that good you know. You wouldn't stand up to me! So stop your stupid act of your stupid mind, and start to fight me!" Sasuke said.

"You don't have a chance defeating a god, so you will come no closer to defeating me," Naruto said.

"Why don't you fight? Too scared that you will lose against me?" Sasuke said.

"You stood no chance against Itachi, so you will have no chance against me."

"YOU!!!!!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke charged towards Naruto, yet Naruto pushed him away with just a finger.

"Don't even try to attack me. You'll stand no chance at all."

"Don't underestimate me!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi appeared in the middle of them both, ready to stop the fight.

"That is enough you two, no fighting in this squad."

'He could murder us all, yet I wouldn't be able to stop him. I hope the Hokage said to obey the Jounin sensei's orders or I am completely toast, along with my students,' Kakashi thought.

"You should take the boy somewhere where I can't touch him, and he can't disturb me. Otherwise he is toast," Naruto said in the ANBU hand signs to Kakashi.

"Now, we....never mind."

'Naruto would never do a teamwork exercise,' Kakashi thought.

"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno, my dreams are," she stared at Sasuke dreamily, "My likes are," again she stared at Sasuke, "My dislikes are the dumb boys at the academy, now Genin, and my hobbies are...," Sakura finished by looking at Sasuke dreamily.

"You, emo-boy, you are next."

"One, I am not emo, two, I have no likes, I dislike a lot, I have no hobbies other than training, and I have a dream; no ambition, to kill a certain man."

"Blond-boy, you're next."

'That would show if he had emotions. I hope the Genin didn't catch on to that,' Kakashi thought.

Of course, they didn't. Sakura was staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was brooding.

"I have no likes, dislikes, dreams, or hobbies."

'That was short. He is a bit strange,' Sakura thought.

Of course, Sasuke payed no attention to it.

"Team, we will be having some D-ranked missions starting tomorrow, so get ready to do yard work, chase dogs and cats, organize papers and watch a bird or a bunch of kids."

As usual, Sasuke said nothing, but Sakura said, "Wow! Sasuke-kun! Tomorrow will be the first time we take a mission...together!"

Sakura was hoping that he would respond in some way other than grunting. Sadly, for Sakura, all Sasuke did, was grunt.

"Team 7 is dismissed."

The three went their separate ways and began to go home, for Sakura; go train, for Sasuke; or go to the ANBU headquarters, for Naruto.

----Next Day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Genin, or should I say tow Genin and one ANBU had finished about seventy-four D-rank missions in the first three days.

'How are we going to fare in the Chuunin Exams with...the boy..in my squad? How many D-rank missions will we finish? I guess we'll take a C-rank,' Kakashi thought.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to the park?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" the emo avenger replied.

"Why not?"

"NO!"

'Just great, I have two guys who don't talk in my squad. I wonder how well Ino-pig is faring,' Sakura thought.

Kakashi told the squad to stay put, and he also told them that he was going to get a C-rank mission for them.

Kakashi was walking down the street, but right then, a man jumped in front of him. If you could call it jumping. Itachi Uchiha, the killer of the Uchiha Clan, was right before his eyes. And he had no back-up.

'This would be one of the times I would gladly have Naruto on my team,' Kakashi thought as he made a Kage Bunshin to give his squad orders, while he was fending off Itachi Uchiha.

"Hatake Kakashi, once ANBU leader, defeated by the one and only "Golden Fox" of Konoha. This is our first time meeting, correct?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, but why are you here, Itachi? Have you nothing to do other than kill Konoha citizens?" Kakashi asked.

"I do have other matters to attend to, such as my little brother. I need to kill him, the last of the Uchiha in Konoha, and I also need to kill Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi-host."

"You'll never get your hands on either one of them while I am their Jounin-sensei!" Kakashi said while getting into a Taijutsu stance.

"You are the sensei, eh? I think Uzumaki is stronger than you, being Kitsune, and the "Golden Fox" of Konoha."

"I think not! Otherwise, I wouldn't be the sensei of someone who is stronger than me, would I?"  
"You probably would, I bet that Naruto is there to protect Sasuke. Alas, even I cannot take him on even grounds with out the Mangekyou Sharingan."

'WHAT?' Kakashi thought.

"How can you, an S-rank criminal in almost all of the major five Shinobi Villages, not be able to take down a mere boy? This is impossible!"

Naruto arrived on scene, from Kakashi's orders, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to get back-up. The missing-nin's name was not told, due to Sasuke's avenger attitude.

"I must be going now, I have to leave."

Itachi Uchiha left the area, unnoticed by the Konohagakure citizens.

"What kind of people are these citizens? They don't notice when an S-rank criminal comes, yet they notice when a little boy drops his Popsicle!" Kakashi said.

Kakashi continued the way to the Hokage tower, telling a Kage Bunshin to give Team 7 their original orders. Kakashi came into the Hokage's room, ready to ask for a new mission. But apparently, there was no Hokage there! Once more, Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin to give the original orders when he found Itachi; Kitsune would come, and the other two would get back-up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'I'm getting sick of our sensei! First, he tells us he found a missing-nin, and he wants back-up, then he says he took care of it. Now he says to get back-up due to the Hokage missing!' Sasuke thought.

'What kind of sensei is this guy?' Sakura thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi felt immense chakra levels from the roof of the Hokage tower. It was a five-man invasion! Orochimaru, and four of his henchmen were standing on the roof fighting, and nobody noticed anything!

'I need to help Hokage-sama!' Kakashi thought.

Next he saw dead bodies near the area of the fight.

'What has happened here?'

Naruto arrived on scene, again.

'How is he standing on his head?' Kakashi thought, 'Of course! It is a new chakra exercise that he made. He does train a ton. Now back to the matter at hand...,'

"Naruto, I need you to help me fight Orochimaru and his henchmen, while the rest of Team 7 gets back-up!"

"..," was Naruto's response.

"I'll take that that is a yes," Kakashi said.

The two of them slowly reached the roof of the Hokage's Tower, only to find the Hokage fighting with Orochimaru.

"WTF are the Jounin doing? DO THEY NOT NOTICE THE HOKAGE FIGHTING ON THE ROOF?" Kakashi said.

"....," once again, no response.

"Hokage-sama, are you fine?" Kakashi asked.

"Who pummeled you into this state?" Naruto asked, almost sounding concerned.

Orochimaru stood on the other side of the roof, wearing his signature clothes, making him a weirdo.

"I did! What are you going to do, Kyuubi? Pummel me into the same state he is in? I think not! I am one of the Sannin for a reason!"

"Yeah right!" a voice came from behind Kakashi, which was Sarutobi Asuma, "You are just a weakling that was with the two Sannin in their team, so they called you a Sannin. You probably couldn't beat the Sandaime in his prime!"

"NO! Asuma! You must not!" the Sandaime said.

'…..weird. What are they talking about?' Kakashi thought.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi said.

"One of two things. I may preform the Shiki Fuuin in Father's place, or use a Jutsu to make the Sandaime younger," Asuma said, calling his father in strange tenses.

"Why don't you just make him younger? That would be great! We could kill Orochimaru!" Kakashi said.

"...the price," Naruto said.

"The price is his _life_!" Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"It is worth it, father."

"NO! I will do the Shiki Fuuin, the Death Reaper Seal by myself! I need no help!" Hiruzen said.

"...you will," Naruto said, "need us."

"We may be the distraction, and you may preform the Jutsu." Kakashi said.

"NO! I will not let you!"

"If you stop me, I will have you banished from Konoha. This is my word. The Hokage's word. You may NOT disobey the Hokage, as you may to your father," the Sandaime said.

"How did this start?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain while dying...no...fighting."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Has the Jounin fell for the Genjutsu?" asked the first Jounin.

"Yes, he has been so caught up in what was happening that he never noticed he was in a Genjutsu."

"What is the mission, sir?" the second Jounin asked.

"First, I will give background information on the village and it's Shinobi. We have here Hatake Kakashi, who would have spoiled the whole plan if not for Tsuchikage-sama here, so now, part one of the plan is success. Hatake Kakashi could, as you all know, kill all of the Jounin in this unit before dying at the hand of Tsuchikage-sama. He is recognized as a Kage Level ninja, even though he is not. No one facing him has lived since he obtained the Sharingan, and we don't know how that happened. We have been in the village for a week, so you should know about it a lot now. We obtained the information from one of our scouts, the fourth Jounin," the third Jounin said.

"Why are we to be referred as, "First Jounin," or "Second Jounin?" the fourth Jounin said.

"So we are not found out about. There have been rumors...," the third Jounin said.

"They are not rumors. There is a second "Yellow Flash" even though it has been reported that he doesn't know..._that_ jutsu," interrupted the Tsuchikage.

"So our mission is to..._dispose of the trash_."

'Why would the Tsuchikage come here to start a supposed war?' Naruto thought as he hid in the bushes using **Hitoshirezu Dousei no Jutsu (Unseen Movements Technique).**

'Are they _trying_ to start a war? I am going to contact Hokage-sama.'

"I thought I heard something," the first Jounin said.

"Well, I heard nothing! So get back to spying!" the Tsuchikage said.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama."

'This will lead to war, but if that boy is gone, we can handle war!' the Tsuchikage thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trapped.

That was what the real Tsuchikage was.

Down in the basement of a house.

Which was really an estate.

"Why the f*** did this have to happen to me? WHY? WHY AM I, THE TSUCHIKAGE STUCK IN A BASEMENT DUE TO SOME OF MY SUBORDINATES WANTING TO DEAFEAT A MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE THE YELLOW FLASH? ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MY VILLAGE! THEY MUST NOT GET IN A ONE-WAY WAR! WHY AM I SCREAMING ALL OF THIS?" the real Tsuchikage said. (The real Tsuchikage will be called Tsuchikage, while the fake one will be called, "Tsuchikage.")

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto reached the Hokage's room, and walked right in. No one would talk to that "monster" as they put it.

"Hokage-sama, the Tsuchikage and a few Jounin have come to Konoha and they are hiding in the bushes. The have trapped Inu (Dog) in a Genjutsu, which is the Tsuchikage's doing, herself."

"From my sources, the Tsuchikage is a guy. They haven't had a new Tsuchikage since Konoha no Kîroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash) killed the Tsuchikage and was replaced, by a young man."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"If you aren't ready to kill the man, tell me now, so I can kill you," the Tsuchikage said.

* * *

_**THESE UPDATES WILL BE MUCH SLOWER NOW! I got in trouble, so now I can only write at some times. Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**-Read and Review!**_

_**---King of All Naruto---**_


End file.
